


【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（7）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 作者Note:这一章写得我很纠结，因为它的信息量太大，我不喜欢这样发展。我还不是很满意，但希望你们不会太讨厌这一章。无论如何，接下来就是“重聚”，还有一些艾伦的视角！
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 3





	【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（7）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**Chapter7：Trapped陷阱**

利威尔刚醒来就被刺眼的灯光照得睁不开眼。此时他头晕眼花，头疼欲裂，但他忍住了呻吟出声。  
“哟，你醒了。”这声音让他有些迷惑不解。他眯起眼环顾四周，找寻着声音来源。渐渐地他辨认出了所在房间的大致轮廓。这是一间纯白的无菌室，不用看也知道这是一间检查室。刹那间，他一时反应不过来自己为什么被送进了医院，当他试图挪动自己的手臂时，才意识到自己被某种金属手铐铐住了。他的脖颈上甚至也固定着一个，使他无法抬起头来，当他仍然有足够的空间来左右转动头部。  
顿时一阵恐惧袭来，他开始猛烈地挣脱这些枷锁，但是显然，金属手铐并未移开分毫。  
“冷静点。”那人伸出一只手按住他的胸口。利威尔扭过头，终于看清了他们的真面目。  
她身着一件白色长袍，棕色的头发扎成一个马尾，戴着一副眼镜，低头凝视着他。待他不再挣扎了，才将手将移开了。她倚在旁边的柜子上，发出一声重重的叹息。  
“不得不说，我真没想到会在这见到你。”她说着还摇了摇头。“我说真的，利威尔。如果你只能让自己被再次逮住，你逃跑又有什么意义呢？”  
他僵住了，感觉心里什么东西被她的话给触动了。真奇怪啊，怎么花这么长时间去努力记起的事就被这么一句话给激起了所有记忆呢？  
“韩吉？”他吞吞吐吐地道出她的名字，浑身战栗。“操。”实际上他已经完全了解了现在的局势。他的心跳声震耳欲聋，当他挣扎着不想让自己在下次陷入那种致命的恐慌时，记忆如潮水般涌来吞没了他。  
“真操蛋，真的。”她笑了，尽管这笑声听起来既空洞又毫无幽默之意。“要知道，我冒着生命危险把你给救了出来。我本可以毁掉那一切的，但我没有。”  
利威尔一个字也没听进去，满脑子都沉浸在记忆的冲击中。他记得自己、法兰和伊莎贝尔在那晚被袭击并被带到了这里。他记得自己当是醒过来的情形和现在并无二致，只是面对的是叔叔那张熟悉的脸，他的叔叔一脸惊讶地低头盯着他。利威尔自九岁起就没见过他了，他说这真是个巧合，他在开启新项目时手下把利威尔和他的朋友给抓来了。他很希望利威尔不会因为接下来要发生的事而怨恨他，如果运气好的话，利威尔能以一个全新的（changed）身份离开。  
那时，利威尔并不知道凯尼说的真的是身体上的变化。但当他在牢房里醒来时，已经察觉到不对劲了。  
伊莎贝尔甚至没能挺过一个月，他只能眼睁睁地看着她死在自己对面的牢房里，却无能为力。就那样看着她的身体因为适应不了的转变而崩溃，她的器官接二连三地衰变，直至无法呼吸，恳求地望着他，仿佛这样他就能帮上忙。到了第二天，她的尸体被拖走了。利威尔仍然记得他跌坐在地板上，盯着她空洞的眼睛，听着法兰的啜泣。  
又过了一个月，他又失去了法兰。利威尔仍记得自己听着他临终时哀求的情景，以及那种心如刀割的感觉。他当时就在他隔壁的牢房里，因此利威尔什么也看不见，只能听着他的朋友颤抖着咽下最后一口气。然后便是无尽的孤独，他是活到最后的那个。他才意识到，被带到这个地方的人大多都早早殒命了，而自己是少数活下来的幸运儿之一。他脑子里有个声音说，这是因为凯尼想让他活着，但他知道这是胡扯，他的叔叔才不会在意一两条贱命，尽管他很高兴利威尔能撑到现在。  
利威尔想起自己很多次都已经处于濒死的边缘，他真的想要一了百了，但他还是坚持了下来，他要从这个鬼地方活着出来，找到肯尼，把他爆头。  
不过，仅仅是活下来并不意味着他没有遭受痛苦，但他记得自己熬过了一次又一次难以忍受的折磨，还有变得不像自己那种怪异的感觉。当实验成功之后，身体发生的变化真的让人感觉莫名其妙，就好似你被困在一具不是自己的身体里。利威尔记得有一次，他在牢房里醒来，突然就被周围震耳欲聋的声音给淹没了。他蜷缩在牢房的角落里，双手捂着耳朵，过了整整两天才学会如何应对这种情况。  
他在法兰死后见到了韩吉很多次，可能至少持续了好几个月。不过当你被困在一个没有窗户的黑暗的地下区域时，很难去记住时间。你的大部分时间不是在做实验就是在应付实验结束后的后遗症。起初，她的方法很冷酷也颇有耐心，但利威尔敏锐地注意到她眼里的挣扎和当凯尼宣称实验又出现问题时她握紧的拳头。  
在他被带到她那里接受检查的时候，他一有机会就和她说话。一开始她对是否回应有所顾虑，但是随着时间的推移，她渐渐放下了戒心。最初，他是想控制她，让她放松警惕好逃出生天。但有一次，她告诉他，她要帮他逃走，他很惊讶。这是个十分冒险的主意，她补充说，但她担心利威尔坚持不了多久了，凯尼计划在一个月内给他进行一场很危险的手术，她不确定他是否能活下来。最重要的是，当她说自己在收集证据好向警方报案时，他更加震惊了。显然凯尼四处都有眼线，不排除警察局有腐败的情况，或者会有人通风报信让他提前跑路，所以她还不敢联系警察。没有完整的证据，加上她没有找到能信任和托付的人选。  
在那之后，他能做的就是等待，等待韩吉想出逃走的时间和计划。他并没有完全信任她，但是那一天，她没有骗他，她成功地让他重获自由。  
利威尔仍然记得那天逃出来时的轻松，就好像永远逃离了束缚一般。紧接着就有人在他开车逃走后穷追不舍，他差点被抓，只得杀了那个人。尽管他疲惫不堪，他还是设法杀了那个人，但他给利威尔带来的伤口使他虚弱不已。尽管他还是尽力把车开走了一段距离，但不一会儿他就看不清前面的路了，便不得不停在路边，从驾驶座摔了出来，跌在水泥路上。然后，他就醒来了。利威尔的思绪一下转到了在他逃跑那一晚救他的Alpha身上。  
“艾伦，”他呼了口气。“艾伦在哪？”  
“如果你是指他们带回来的狼人，我也不知道。”她犹豫地补充最后一句，似乎不是很愿意给他透露情报。“凯尼要亲自对付他。”这可以理解，凯尼十分残忍无情，以毁灭他人为乐。一想到艾伦现在受制于他，利威尔就一阵后怕。  
“不行，”他说。“你得放了我，我要去救他。”  
“我做不到，利威尔。”  
“去你妈的做不到，”他对她咆哮着，再次试图挣开他的锁链，尽管他知道是徒劳。“肯尼会杀了他的。”  
“抱歉。”  
“道歉对我没有任何帮助，”利威尔咆哮着，对她咬牙切齿。“放了我，我不会输给那个狗娘养的。”  
“利威尔，别这样。”韩吉试图安抚他。“你知道如果我能这么做，我早就做了，但事情没那么简单。”  
利威尔又要反驳她了，因为把他放了不是件难事，但韩吉又说道。  
“肯尼知道有人帮你逃跑了，他一直疑神疑鬼的。如果我现在把你放了，我的身份就暴露了，还可能会被灭口，也无法惩治这个狗娘养的了。第一次的行动太过冒险，我不能再以身犯险了。你知道，不是只有你一个人困在这。”  
他知道她说的没错，但他没法不在乎。他只想救下艾伦，这才是最重要的。也许冒着生命危险去救自己的救命恩人而弃其他人于不顾是很差劲的行为，但他从来没觉得自己是个好人。  
“如果他死了就全是我的错，我不能让他死。”他几乎是在恳求她放他走。韩吉遗憾地叹了口气。  
“我最多能帮你打探一下他的情况，但我无法保证任何事。”  
利威尔挫败地躺了下来，眼睛直盯着天花板。他知道这已经是最好的结果了。  
“你知道他会怎么处置我吗？”他不确定自己是否想知道答案。不管肯尼的计划如何，都不会是什么好事。  
韩吉没有吭声，但她的沉默已经回答了这个问题。  
“听着，还是有好消息的。”她又安慰道，利威尔转向她。“我已经和一个值得信任的警察局长交涉过了，我安排了一次见面，明天把资料交给他。如果你能撑过去，他们很可能过几天就会来突击这个地方。”  
利威尔静静的想了一会儿，心中又燃起了希望。  
“凯尼能不知道吗？”  
“我希望不会。”韩吉回答。“可是利威尔——”她还没来得及说完，门突然开了。利威尔看不清来人的脸，在他开口说话之前的一分钟，利威尔以为是肯尼，心提到了嗓子眼，但传来的却是一个陌生的声音。  
“如果检查做完了，老板让我把他带回牢房。”那人说。韩吉只是点点头，立刻熟练地展现出平时那副面孔。  
那个肌肉男打开他的枷锁，紧紧地抓着他胳膊，把利威尔拖出了检查室，利威尔忍着没有出手揍他。由于药物的副作用还没有过去，他想无论怎样，他也没办法把这个人打趴下。  
所以，他又回到了这个熟悉的过道，一种幽闭的恐惧吞噬了他。尽管他已经成功逃出去过一次了。真不敢相信自己竟然把这事给忘了。如果他没有失忆，他就不会靠近这个地狱，也不会让艾伦接近这里。  
当然，生活一向是不公的。他早就明白这个道理了。  
当他们到了牢房的区域，利威尔的眼睛一直直视着前方，甚至看都没看他们途径的牢房里关着的人。他闻到一些人的气味中带着震惊，但没有叫出声，也没有试图和他搭话，尽管不用说他们一定认出了他。甚至在警卫把他推进他的旧牢房，然后转身离去时，也是一片死寂。但利威尔并非真的希望他们这样做。只要可以，他总是尽量避免目光接触，所以他认不出他们大部分人的脸，他相信他们也一样。这很容易，不会就此产生依恋感。甚至那些试图接触他的人最终也明白了这点。  
当他刚回到牢房时，浑身上下都生出满满的厌恶感。他一动不动地站在那儿，不愿意再往里面挪动一步。它闻起来没有其他人的气味，这证明他离开后一直是空的，仿佛是在等他回来一样。利威尔确信凯尼就是出于这个原因才把自己安排在这里的。他挫败而无力地确信，这一切都是有意为之，目的就是要清楚地表明利威尔无法逃脱他的控制。  
但利威尔不会让凯尼接近自己，所以他深呼吸之后平静了下来，忽略了突然而至的不好的回忆。他不愿再看对面那个曾经属于伊莎贝尔的牢房一眼，就径直走向了角落的床。这是这个狭小空间里唯一的家具，床垫很硬，没有枕头或羽绒被能让它变的舒服一点。但他早已经习惯了，庆幸至少还有一张该死的床，但在舒适的的地方睡了几天之后，再回到这里真的感觉不怎么好。  
现在他唯一能做的就是尽力休息，节省体力。没必要就此崩溃，所以利威尔抬头望向天花板，想找点事做，就数起了上面的裂缝，同时注意听着有没有人走近。  
几个小时后，他终于听到了走廊里传来的脚步声。那个人在他的牢房前停了下来，他已经清楚是谁了，他的气味让利威尔想要愤怒地咆哮。  
“招呼都不跟我打一个吗？”凯尼的语气中充满了残忍的揶揄。  
利威尔没有把他的话放在心上，也没有做出任何回应。即使他现在怒火中烧，他还是努力保持着平稳的呼吸。他拒绝给出凯尼想要的反应。  
“来嘛，可别告诉我你在生闷气呢。”  
利威尔从床上坐了起来，面对着凯尼，用核善的眼神瞪着他。他看上去没什么变化，也许胡子长长了一点，现在更有个胡子的样了。  
“很有精神嘛！”凯尼的脸上露出施虐狂一般的微笑，利威尔真想给他一拳。  
“你对他做了什么？”他无视了凯尼的调侃，直奔主题。  
凯尼笑得愈发放肆。  
“我想你指的是那个狼人？”他做出一副无辜的样子。  
“不是他，我还能指谁。”利威尔的语气中充满了愤怒而尖刻的讽刺。  
肯尼每走近一步，他的假笑都减少一分。  
“现在，如果我是你，利威尔，我就会想想自己是不是太无礼了。”  
“用仙人掌操你的屁眼去吧！”利威尔颇具怒气地回敬。不能反应这么大，他想着，努力让自己冷静下来。在他强迫自己原地不动时，他的利爪在床垫上又抓又扯。  
凯尼只是发出一声大笑。  
“啊，是啊，我真怀念你那些具有创意的侮辱。”利威尔对他咬牙切齿地咆哮着，但又不得不控制住自己。他身上的每一个细胞都想扯下凯尼的头，把它狠狠地踩在脚下，直到只剩下一滩黏糊糊的血渣为止。他很难保持平静。脑海里便浮现出了那个可怕却令他满意的画面。  
“你对他做了什么？”他冷冷地重复道。  
“这不是你需要操心的事。”凯尼显然从他的痛苦中得到了愉悦。  
“至少现在不是。”他补充道，这几乎是发生了什么才想起来说的话，利威尔瞪着他。  
“如果你杀了他，我发誓。”  
“你会怎样？”凯尼被逗乐了。“如果你以为自己还能有第二次机会逃出去，那你就大错特错了。这恐怕就是你生命的终结了。”  
利威尔没有回答，他告诉自己不值得。凯尼想让自己动气，无论他有多想杀了这个混蛋，现在也只是空想。  
“你知道吗，我很好奇，你为什么还要回席娜？我的人一直在监视着这个地方，就是为了以防万一，但我真没想到你会蠢到自己现身。”说到这，凯尼轻笑了两声，利威尔努力让自己保持面无表情，默不作声。  
“那就别说了。”看到几秒后利威尔仍然拒绝回应，凯尼似乎不为所动。“现在都无所谓了。”  
然后他深深地叹了口气，感觉整个局面是如此的乏味。他朝着走廊瞥了一眼，移开了在利威尔身上的目光。  
“好吧，这是一次愉快的谈话，不过请哪儿也别去。”他嘲弄地说，然后对利威尔屈尊一笑，顺着来时的路回去了。利威尔看着他走远，想到凯尼可能对自己和艾伦做的事，泛起一阵恶心。

**oOo**

自那之后，利威尔独处的时间比他想象的长很多。他原以为凯尼会毫不犹豫地报仇雪恨，因逃跑的事惩罚自己。或许会遭受什么折磨，甚至直接被杀。然而，无事发生，利威尔只是被单独关在牢里，等着。各种意义上来说，他感觉这样更糟。一种不祥的预感袭来，他仔细想着凯尼可能会做的每一件事。  
他最害怕的是凯尼的消失意味着他把注意力全放在了艾伦身上，这不能更可怕了。利威尔也许是很恨凯尼，但至少只要自己还在这，他的叔叔就不会去别的地方，也不会去伤害艾伦。如果Alpha有个万一，利威尔不知道自己会做出什么事来。无论如何，他知道现在的首要任务是救出艾伦。  
几小时过去了，利威尔越来越焦躁不安，过了一阵，他甚至没法继续躺在床上，开始在小房间里来回踱步。他的手指发痒，想要折弯钢筋，尽管他知道这想法很荒谬。唯一能让他保持冷静的是韩吉告诉过他的事，他紧张地等着她能给自己带来一点情报。  
在漫长的等待和越发积攒的不安之后，韩吉终于来了。她推着一个推车，上面装着一盘盘的食物，利威尔松了口气。这不在她的职责范围之内，所以她是来通风报信的。  
他坐在铁栏杆前的地板上，等着她把食物一一分发给其他人，最后她转向他，把那盘清淡而恶心的食物从铁栏杆的开口递给他，上面附着一张小纸条。  
我已经联系警察了，他们会在三天之内突袭这个地方。纸条上如是写道。利威尔看了之后，既兴奋又有些恐慌。  
“太慢了。”利威尔愤怒地低声说，他摇摇头，把纸条塞了回去。“他不可能让我和艾伦单独待上三天。”  
“对不起，我无能为力。”韩吉抱歉地说。“你必须挺过去。”  
“他妈的。”他沮丧地合上了眼。“那艾伦呢，你见过他吗？”  
令他失望的是，她摇了摇头。  
“不过，据我所知，凯尼不准任何人接近他。我觉得他应该被关在大楼的另一边的一个独间里。到目前为止，我觉得应该还没对他做什么。”  
“你确定吗？”利威尔想要更多信息，但她又只是摇了摇头，显得有些懊恼。然后她紧张地环顾了四周一圈，叹了口气。  
“我得走了。”她说。“我不能再这样和你说话了。我得保持我的伪装。”  
然后，就如她突然来访一样，她又坐上空空如也的马车离开了。利威尔望着眼前的食物，露出了痛苦的表情，把它推到一边。即使没有胃口，他也知道不能失去太多的体力，他迟早得把它吃了。但是，当你面对死亡的时候，就很难把注意力集中到进食的重要性上了。

**oOo**

很长一段时间过去了，应该已经过去整整一天了。走廊里空空如也，只有回声。利威尔开始期盼，也许，只是也许，他们能够平安无事地离开这里。又过了很长一段时间，他甚至开始觉得已经过去两天了。  
利威尔甚至松懈了一会儿，得到了些许睡眠，压垮他的紧张感终于得以缓解，让他能休息一会儿。当然，他的希望很快就破灭了。因为他突然被一个人被关进牢房时铁栅栏发出砰的一声给惊醒了。  
他从床上一跃而起，目光刚好撞上凯尼，后者嘴角挂着愉悦的笑注视着他。这让他感觉仿佛脚下如万丈深渊一样，要吞噬自己。但利威尔强迫自己不要屈服于恐惧。  
“我让你等得够久了，”凯尼说。“我知道你一直很想见你的狼人朋友，所以我想是时候让你俩小聚一下了。”  
利威尔听到这话，感觉心都凉了。  
“也许朋友这个词不是很恰当，”凯尼用嘲弄的语气纠正自己。“我的人报告说你们的关系似乎更加亲密。”  
“你做了什么？”他的声音很镇定，尽管他很害怕发生最糟的情况。不要把艾伦也从我身边带走。  
“别这么绝望嘛！”凯尼带着令人不安的喜悦告诉他。“我保证我没有做任何伤害他的事。”  
利威尔对他说的话不会信一个字，他的脑子里已经闪过了艾伦死在检查室地板上的情景。  
“我知道通常会让你处于昏迷状态，但你也该自觉点，所以我希望你能把这个戴上，把手背在后面。”他说完之后，扔过来一副手铐，利威尔完全是凭直觉接住的。“规矩点。”  
利威尔带着越发放大的恐惧，慢慢把手铐铐在了手腕上，这样他的胳膊就被束缚在了身后，他抬头看着凯尼打开了牢门。他突然想要采取攻击，不管怎样，即使不用手，他也觉得自己能打过凯尼。如果毫无顾虑，他在气头上一定会试试。但最终，想到艾伦，他放弃了。利威尔要知道Alpha到底在哪，他的叔叔对他做了什么，他确定这就是他叔叔的计划。于是，他咬紧牙关，跟在凯尼身后，走向关押艾伦的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Note:这一章写得我很纠结，因为它的信息量太大，我不喜欢这样发展。我还不是很满意，但希望你们不会太讨厌这一章。无论如何，接下来就是“重聚”，还有一些艾伦的视角！


End file.
